7 Days
by chariot330
Summary: HaruHibari Drabbles. Awalnya mereka tidak saling mengenal, namun dengan seiringnya waktu berjalan, semuanya berubah. Bahkan mereka tidak menyangka yang terjadi pada mereka. R & R please..
1. First Year : Prologue

Disclaimer : Reborn! bukan punya saya.

Warning : mungkin agak OOC. HaruHiba

**

* * *

7 Days : The First Year**

_By : Chariot330_

**

* * *

Senin**

Untuk pertama kalinya, Hibari—tanpa sengaja—menolong seorang gadis bersuara nyaring yang sedang di ganggu oleh kumpulan gangster. Dan gadis itu hanya ber'hahi' ria kemudian pergi tanpa mengucap sedikitpun kata terimakasih. Menyebalkan.

**Selasa**

Untuk pertama kalinya, Hibari Kyouya mendapatkan bento dari seorang gadis karena rasa terimakasihnya yang telah ditolong Hibari tempo hari. Dan gadis itu malah ber'hahi' ria setelah memberikan kotak bento dan memperkenalkan namanya. Miura Haru. Tch, menggelikan.

**Rabu**

Untuk pertama kalinya, Hibari Kyouya benar-benar dibuat jengkel oleh seorang gadis. Berlarian di wilayah Namimori Chuu dengan menggunakan seragam Midori Chuu yang jelas-jelas melanggar peraturan sekolahnya. Bahkan, gadis itu menggigit telapak tangannya demi melepaskan diri dari cengkramannya saat tertangkap.

"Wao. Kau memang punya nyali, Hahi-san."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya juga, Hibari Kyouya menaruh perhatian pada seorang gadis.

**Kamis**

Untuk pertama kalinya, Hibari Kyouya bermain petak umpet dengan seorang gadis yang sudah berulang kali melanggar peraturan. Dan Hibari merasa ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Ia kali ini benar-benar haus darah.

"Hei, keluarlah Hahi-san."

"Haru punya nama desu! Dia bukan Hahi-san!"

"Aa, ketemu."

"HA-HI?"

**Jumat**

Untuk pertama kalinya, Hibari Kyouya mengantar seorang gadis pulang ke rumahnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin melakukan ini tetapi…

"Bento,"

"Hahi?"

"ini sebagai ganti bento waktu itu."

Hibari Kyouya bukan tipe orang yang suka berhutang budi.

**Sabtu**

Untuk pertama kalinya, Hibari Kyouya melihat burung kesayangannya menempel pada orang lain dengan akrabnya.

"Hibird,"

"Hibird _ka_? Mulai sekarang kita berteman ya, Hibird-chan?"

"Dia laki-laki."

"Hahi?"

"Hibari…hibari…"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Hibari menyadari kalau ia tidak mengetahui jenis kelamin Hibird. Ia langsung angkat bicara saja tadi.

**Minggu**

Untuk pertama kalinya, Hibari Kyouya merasakan sedikit sesak pada dadanya saat melihat Haru sedang berbicara dengan Sawada Tsunayoshi dengan akrabnya melalu jendela ruang kerjanya.

"Hei, Kusakabe."

"Ya, Kyou-san?"

"Sepertinya aku kena atsma."

Hei, dadanya benar-benar terasa sesak!

**

* * *

Chariot330 :** MAAFKAN SAYA! Sepertinya, saya benar-benar bikin cerita nggak jelas ya? Mohon jangan kecewa. Saya author baru di fandom KHR, salam kenal. Saya sebelumnya aktif di fandom bleach. Oya, mohon banyak bantuannya ya senpai-tachi dari KHR, saya masih belum berpengalaman di KHR. Mohon kritik dan sarannya juga, soalnya ini fanfiksi masih ada lanjutannya.

REVIEW ONEGAI?


	2. Second Year

**Disclaimer :** Reborn! bukan punya saya.

**Warning :** mungkin sedikit OOC. HaruHiba

**A/N :** Saya bingung sebenarnya Hibari tuh masih SMP atau SMA, jadi di chapter ini dia saya bikin jadi anak kelas 2 SMA, satu tingkat di atas Ryouhei, dua tingkat di atas Haru dkk. Oya, ini fanfiksi yang masih berlanjut, belum berakhir. Mungkin sampai tahun ke 10, mungkin…Ya, have a nice read. Saya banyak menggunakan istilah asing, tetapi tenang aja, ada glossary di bawah.

**

* * *

7 Days : Second Year**

_By Chariot330_

**

* * *

Senin**

Hibari bukan lagi seorang _Chuugakusei_, melainkan seorang _Kokousei_ tahun kedua. Tetapi, entah kenapa, kekuasaan komite disiplin yang dipimpinnya bisa menguasai Namimori _Koukou_. Entah kenapa. Ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa _senpai_ dan _kouhei_nya memberinya julukan _Onisei_. Entahlah, ia tidak peduli. Yang ia utamakan kali ini adalah tidur siangnya di atap Namimori Chuu seperti biasa. Walau ia kini sudah meninggalkan Namimori Chuu selama dua tahun, tetap saja ia tidak mampu meninggalkan tempat itu sepenuhnya.

"Hahi? Hibari-san?"

Hibari kemudian mengacungkan tonfanya sambil berbaring menatap gumpalan awan yang berjalan. Alisnya sedikit berkedut karena rasa jengkel pada gadis yang selalu mengganggu ketenangan tidur siangnya itu.

"Melangkah lagi, _kami korosu_."

Gadis itu—Haru, kemudian berhenti dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pingang. Mata yang irisnya bertahtakan hazel memandang pria berseragam SMA itu sambil memasang wajah cemberut. Memang, sudah setahun ini, hubungan Haru dan Hibari semakin membaik—terimakasih atas kejadian senin setahun yang lalu—dan Hibari tidak terlalu sulit untuk ia dekati meski terkadang ia tidak berani untuk mendekati pria itu saat sedang tidur dengan sangat lelap. Haru bisa benar-benar mati jika mendekatinya.

"_Ano_, Hibari-san," Haru mulai angkat bicara.

Mata keabuan Hibari melirik sedikit pada Haru yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya. "_Nani?_"

"Selamat sudah berhasil naik kelas dengan nilai yang luar biasa! Haru sangat senang _desu_!"

Haru kemudian mengeluarkan tiga tumpuk kotak _bento_ yang dibalut dengan kain bermotifkan kelopak sakura dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Dan Hibari harus benar-benar bersiap untuk menghabiskan tiga tumpuk kotak bento yang sudah disiapkan Haru untuk merayakan keberhasilannya. Membuatnya sedikit mendecih kecil.

"Tsk, bento lagi?"

**Selasa**

Hari ini Hibari merasa benar-benar tidak nafsu makan. Bayangkan saja, ia harus melahap tiga kotak bento dengan banyak jenis makanan kemarin. Bukannya ia tidak bisa menolak kemauan Haru tetapi, saat kecil, _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ selalu mengingatkan ia agar tidak menyisakan makanan yang diberi, apapun yang terjadi. Oleh karena itu, hingga malam datang menjemput, Hibari masih tetap saja menjepit makanan dengan sumpitnya dan memakan makanan itu dengan sangat pelan. Ia sangat kekenyangan.

"_Ano kuso onna_." Geramnya pelan. (Wanita sial itu.)

"Hee? Hibari-san?"

Lagi. Haru datang lagi untuk mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya. Dan untungnya, ia sekarang tidak membawa tonfa kembar kesayangannya kalau tidak, gadis itu sudah bisa dipastikan masuk rumah sakit.

Hibari kemudian bangkit dengan posisi duduk menatap Miura Haru dengan pandangan sangat kesal. Mata keabuannya kemudian berputar dan mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Haru, melihat langit. Haru kemudian berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya. Dari sudut mata Hibari, ia bisa melihat kegalauan yang terpancar dari hazel itu. Ah, Hibari bukan tipe orang yang peduli dengan masalah orang lain, jadi ia hanya tetap bungkam hingga Haru angkat bicara dengan sendirinya.

"Hibari-san,"

"Hn."

Haru kemudian menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya dalam satu hentakan. Bibir mungil yang sedari tadi terkatup mulai angkat bicara,

"Tahun depan Haru akan berusaha masuk Namimori Koukou desu!"

"Lalu?"

"Haru akan bisa menemani Hibari-san desu! Hibari-san tidak akan kesepian lagi."

Haru kemudian berlari sekencang mungkin setelah mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya pada Hibari. Namun entah kenapa, Hibari merasa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik dadanya, sedikit menyesakkan namun…menyenangkan. Hibari kemudian bangkit menghadap punggung Haru yang sedang berlari menjauhinya.

"Onna,"

Haru berbalik dengan wajah kesal. "Haru punya nama desu!"

"Jika sampai tidak, kami korosu."

Haru kemudian tersenyum lebar. Ia senang Hibari secara tidak langsung mengharapkan kehadirannya.

"_Yakusoku desu!_" (Janji!)

**Rabu**

Hari ini Haru tidak datang untuk mengganggunya lagi. Ia merasa senang bisa menikmati ketenangan akan tetapi, kenapa asmanya kambuh?

**Kamis**

Lagi. Haru tidak datang lagi. Dan komite disiplin Namimori sangat kewalahan menghadapi pemimpinnya yang sangat sensitif hari ini. Kenapa? Karena sang pemimpin itu merasa asmanya kambuh dan rasa akan haus darahnya mulai mengambil alih akal sehatnya.

**Jumat**

Hibari sedang merasa tidak ingin berada di atap Namimori hari ini. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk berada di ruang kerjanya sambil uring-uringan menahan sesuatu yang ia rasa seperti asma. Dadanya benar-benar terasa sesak. Sudah tiga hari ini wanita menjengkelkan itu tidak mengganggunya dan membuat ia harus merasakan asma. Aneh, tidak biasanya Haru seperti ini.

"Kyou-san," Kusakabe muncul dari pintu masuk dan Hibari bisa melihat lembar berwarna-warni yang digenggam Kusakabe diulurkan padanya.

"tadi saya bertemu Haru-chan lalu dia memberikan ini pada saya. Katanya untuk anda."

Hibari kemudiann mengambil lembar warna-warni dari tangan Kusakabe, menatap lembar aneh itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

_Ticket to Namimori Central Park_

_Open : Sunday 10.00 a.m.— 9.00 p.m. _

"Ano kuso onna." Geram Hibari sambil melemparkan lembaran tiket malang itu ke meja kerjanya. Ia kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Kusakabe malah menatap atasannya itu dengan pandangan nanar.

"Kyou-san, kedua orang tua Haru-chan meninggal dua hari yang lalu."

Dan tanpa Hibari sadari, kakinya melangkah keluar dari ruang kerjanya dengan sangat cepat atau mungkin asmanya akan membunuhnya terlebih dahulu.

**Sabtu**

Ia tidak menemukan Haru. Ia tidak menemukan Haru di manapun sejak tempo hari. Di rumahnya, di toko kue favoritnya, di sekolahnya, ia tidak bisa menemukan gadis berkuncir yang sangat ribut itu di manapun. Bahkan ia sudah mengerahkan Hibird untuk mencari Haru. Tetapi, masih belum ada kabar juga dari burung kecil itu.

Hibari kemudian kembali ke ruang kerjanya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa. Ah, kenapa ia harus repot-repot mencari gadis itu, paling, tidak lama lagi gadis itu akan muncul dari tempat yang tidak terduga sambil berkata, 'hahi, Hibari-san?' dan menghampirinya tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Setidaknya, ia ingin berpikir seperti itu tetapi entah kenapa, sangat sulit. Asmanya itu benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya yang rasional.

Mata keabuannya berputar memandang sekeliling ruangan dan tak sengaja melirik lembar tiket menyedihkan yang berbaring di atas meja kerjanya. Menyebalkan. Tidak mungkin pria dengan harga diri yang sangat tinggi sepertinya akan mau pergi ke taman bermain. Seharusnya, Haru tahu itu.

**Minggu**

Hibird boleh mentertawakannya hari ini. Bagaimana tidak, seorang Hibari Kyouya yang jelas-jelas adalah seorang pemimpin komite kedisiplinan Namimori yang sangat ditakuti datang ke taman bermain hanya demi menunggu seorang gadis yang notabene hanya bisa membuat Hibari naik pitam, Belum lagi jika harus melihat wajah Kusakabe yang tersenyum geli saat tidak sengaja bepapasan di depan taman bermain dengannya. Hibari benar-benar merasa sial hari ini. Kalau gadis itu tidak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya lima menit lagi, sudah bisa dipastikan akan…

"…kami korosu." Gumamnya pelan sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Sudah hampir 10 menit Hibari menunggu di depan taman bermain tetapi, Haru juga tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Hibari kemudian berdiri dari posisinya yang bersandar pada pohon sakura yang besar kemudian melangkah pergi. Dia sudah benar-benar muak menunggu gadis 'hahi' itu. Kalau saja bukan karena hutang budi atas bento waktu itu dan asmanya, mungkin Hibari tidak akan sudi melakukan hal sebodoh ini.

"Hahi! Hibari-san?"

Suara itu sedikit mengejutkannya. Ia kemudian membalikkan badannya 180 derajat dan mendapati gadis 'hahi' itu berada di belakangnya. Sejak kapan?

"Kau,"

"Haru sudah menunggu lebih dari 30 menit desu! Dia hampir mati kelelahan menunggu Hibari-san!"

Hei, bagaimana mungkin?

"Dimana kau tadi?"

Telunjuk Haru kemudian mengarah ke pohon sakura yang tadinya disenderi oleh Hibari saat menunggu dirinya. "_Asoko._" (Disana)

Oh, demi _Kamikaze_ yang membawa harum musim semi, apa yang telah dilakukan mereka berdua? Berada dalam satu naungan pohon sakura, namun saling tidak bertatap. Punggung mereka beradu pada batang pohon yang sama namun tidak saling merasa. Hibird benar-benar tertawa kali ini, mungkin.

"Jalan."

"Hahi?"

Ah, benar-benar musim semi yang menyenangkan. Hibari benar-benar memasang wajah "gembira" selama menikmati permainan bersama Haru, mulai dari _merry go round_ hingga _roller coaster_ dicoba oleh mereka dan berakhir pada _bianglala_. Di sana, Haru baru mulai menampakkan kegalauannya, mata hazelnya pun sedikit berkaca dan Hibari, yang duduk di seberang sambil memangku kepalanya yang bersandar di kaca hanya diam membisu.

"Hibari-san, Haru benar-benar minta maaf desu. Dia tidak bisa menemani Hibari-san beberapa hari terakhir ini."

"Ada yang terjadi?"

Mata hazel itu terbuka lebar kemudian kembali meredup. Wajahnya yang mungil juga tertunduk lesu, bibirnya yang tipis itu bergetar pelan.

"_Da-Daijobu desu_! Tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Haru—kyaaah!"

Hibari melemparkan jas hitamnya itu tepat menutupi wajah Haru.

"Aku benci melihat orang menangis."

Haru tersentak. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa air matanya sudah menggantung di ujung matanya dan Hibari melihat semua itu. Ia kemudian tersenyum tipis di balik jas hitam Hibari yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Haru berbohong desu. Sebenarnya…hiks…"

Tak terasa air mata mulai menetes dari mata hazel itu.

"…Haru sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi desu. Dia sendirian sekarang."

Air mata itu mengalir semakin deras, butir-butirnya pun mulai meresap ke dalam jas hitam itu. Rengekan kecil juga mulai terlontar dari bibir Haru. Ia benar-benar merasa kesepian sekarang.

"…_oryoshin_…hiks…"

Memorinya mulai terputar kembali sekarang. Saat Haru mengangkat telepon yang bordering di pagi buta, saat Haru tersenyum pilu melihat kedua orang tuanya yang terbaring kaku, saat Haru tersenyum pahit saat melihat Kyoko menghiburnya, saat Tsuna menatapnya dengan pandangan duka, dan saat ia melihat punggung Hibari yang muncul di hadapannya hari ini, saat ia merasa semua ini sangat menyakitkan.

"…sudah mati…Haru, takut desu…"

Hibari, hanya menatap Namimori dari ketinggian dengan pandangan lirih dan dada yang terasa sangat sesak. Semakin sesak dan sesak hingga membuatnya ingin berteriak. Semakin sempit dan sempit hingga membuatnya ingin menghancurkan semua batas. Semakin sakit dan sakit saat mendengar semua jeritan Haru memanggil nama kedua orang tuannya. Namun Hibari, hanya menahan semua rasa itu dan membiarkan gadis itu menjerit dan menangis di balik jas hitamnya.

Ia takut, Haru akan rapuh saat disentuhnya.

* * *

Glossary

_Chuu :_ Dari _Chuugakko_ yang berarti SMP

_Koukou_ : SMA

_Onisei _: Murid Iblis

_Kamikaze_ : Dewa Angin

_Merry go Roun_d : Komedi putar

_Bianglala_ : Saya nggak tau nama kerennya, yang jelas itu yang kayak kincir di dufan yang bisa dinaikin. Ah, entah…

_Oryoshin_ : Orang tua

**Chariot330 :** Hahaha…Hibari OOC banget. Maafkan saya. Oya, ini cerita masih berlanjut entah sampai kapan. Dan setiap chapeter selalu skip waktu 1 tahun. Saya benar-benar merasa terharu ternyata masih ada yang mau baca cerita ini. Saya pikir malah nggak ada sama sekali yang mau baca. Terimakasih pada yang sudah review dan ngefave cerita ini. Saya harap kalian tetap mau mereview cerita ini dan maaf kalau chapter sebelumnya terlalu pendek, cuma prolog sih.

Balesan yang nggak log :

Hibari Hime : Makasih dah review. Soal Hibari ngerasa kena asma itu…ya…aneh aja kalo Hibari langsung ngerasa cinta dia kan rada gimana ya, nggak peka. Hahaha…Ntar kalo langsung ngerasa cinta selesai dong ceritanya. Ini saya pingin bikin kisah dari mereka awal kenal sampe akhir. Ya, gitu deh…*bingung* Sekali lagi, makasih dah review~

**MOHON REVIEWNYA!**


	3. Third Year

**Disclaimer :** Reborn! bukan punya saya.

**Warning :** mungkin sedikit OOC. HaruHiba

* * *

**7 Days : Third Year**

_By Chariot330_

* * *

**Senin**

Hibari sangat mengantuk hari ini, entah kenapa. Begitu juga dengan Hibird. Sejak kemarin, burung kecil berwarna kuning itu jarang sekali mengudara ataupun berkicau. Apa ia sakit? Tidak juga, menurut Hibari. Nafsu makan burung kecil itu tetap saja sama; semangkuk biji-bijian kecil dan susu sapi segar tanpa gula. Aneh kan? Semula Hibird hanyalah seekor burung kuning yang memakan biji-bijian tanpa susu. Namun, karena gadis bodoh itu mengajarinya untuk meminum cairan putih yang benar-benar merogoh saku Hibari, Hibird menjadi terbiasa minum minuman aneh itu.

Hibari kemudian melirik sedikit ke arah burung kecil yang sedang tertidur di bahu kanannya.

"Hei,"

Hibari memanggil burung kecil itu. Burung kecil itu—Hibird, sedikit bergetar dan mengepakkan sayapnya pelan.

"kau tidak berpatroli hari ini?"

Hibird malah mengidahkannya dan kembali diam seakan tertidur. Ah, kenapa burung itu? Membuatnya geram saja. Seandainya gadis bodoh itu ada, mungkin Hibird akan mau untuk berpatroli. Namun tidak, gadis itu sedang kerja _part-time_ hari ini. Jadi, tidak akan ada _cake _jeruk yang bisa menyuap Hibird agar mau kembali bekerja.

**Selasa**

Hibird masih saja uring-uringan di pundak Hibari. Kalau saja Hibird bukan burung kesayangannya, tidak mungkin lagi dia akan tetap bersantai di pundaknya, mungkin burung itu sudah berada di surga sekarang.

"Hahi? Maafkan Haru desu. Dia terlalu sibuk bekerja dan tidak memperhatikan Hibird-chan desu."

"Dia laki-laki."

Haru malah mengidahkan ucapan Hibari dan mata hazelnya terfokus pada Hibird yang sedang tertidur di pundak Hibari. Haru kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kertas berwarna pink dari tas kantong yang di bawanya. Dibukanya kotak itu dan tampaklah sebuah _shortcake_ beraroma jeruk. Dengan sangat berhati-hati, Haru memotong ujung kue itu dengan sendok dan mengarahkan potongan kue itu tepat ke arah Hibird. Burung itu kemudian memberikan respon. Sayap kecilnya mulai terkepak, dan ia mulai bersiul pelan. Paruhnya yang berwarna oranye mulai mematuki potongan kue jeruk yang diberikan Haru, membuat Haru terkekeh pelan.

"Hibird-chan, setelah ini pergilah berpatroli desu."

Burung kecil itu kemudian terbang dari pundak Hibari dan mulai bersiul memanggil nama tuannya dan pergi melalui jendela yang terbuka.

"Dasar _herbivore_ bodoh."

"Hahi? Sudah Haru bilang berapa kali, dia bukan_ herbivore_ desu. Dia adalah _omnivore_."

Hibari yang merasa jengkel kemudian pergi ke luar ruang kerjanya, meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri. Pintu dibantingnya dengan keras, membuat gadis itu sedikit terjingkat dan ber'hahi' sepeti biasa. Untuk menghilangkan rasa jengkel yang entah dari mana datangnya, ia memutuskan untuk berpatroli ke Namimori Chuu, mencari herbivore-herbivore bodoh lainnya meski herbivore-herbivore yang menjadi sasarannya kini sudah berada di SMA yang sama dengannya, tidak salah kan untuk mencari herbivore yang dapat menjadi pelampiasan rasa kesalnya?

Tak lama, mungkin sekitar tiga jam kemudian, Hibari sudah kembali ke ruang kerjanya dan terdiam sejenak saat melihat kotak pink yang berada di atas mejanya, bersama selembar _note_ yang diselipkan. Ia kemudian mengambil note itu dan iris keabuannya mulai bergerak menalar setiap huruf yang dibacanya.

_Ini cake strawberry desu. Haru membawa ini dari kerja part-timenya._

_Semoga Hibari-san suka, karena Haru sendiri yang membuatnya saat dia bekerja desu._

_P.S. Hibari-san omnivore juga kan?_

Hibari kemudian menyunggingkan bibirnya sambil kembali meletakkan note itu ke atas meja kerjanya.

"Dasar herbivore…mungkin, omnivore?"

**Rabu**

"Hahi? Apa yang terjadi pada rambutmu, Hibird-chan?"

Burung kecil itu terlihat sangat lemas dan mata hitamnya sedikit mengeluarkan air. Terlihat rambut kepala burung kecil itu sedikit…emm…mengikuti gaya Kusakabe? Dan Haru bisa memastikan burung itu sedikit tidak suka dengan gaya yang diberikan tuannya, itulah sebabnya burung kecil itu sekarang berada di rumah Haru.

Haru kemudian memberikan biji-bijian di atas mangkuk untuk tamu kecilnya itu. Haru tertawa kecil saat melihat rambut burung kecil itu. Karena merasa sedikit geli, Haru sedikit mengelus rambut Hibird yang bergaya seperti Elvis.

"Mungkin Haru harus menambahkan aksesoris kecil pada Hibird-chan ya?"

Tangan mungil Haru kemudian mengambil kotak berwarna merah yang dihiasi pita putih pada tutupnya. Ia tersenyum kecil sambil membuka kotak itu dan mengambil pita berwarna pink yang terkubur dalam pernak-pernik kesayangannya. Pita kecil berwarna pink itu kemudian diikatkan pada rambut Hibird yang bergaya ala Kusakabe sehingga membentuk cepol kecil pada ujung rambut burung kuning itu.

"_Kanbeki desu!_" (Sempurna!)

Burung kuning itu mengepakkan sayapnya pertanda setuju dan hinggap di atas kepala Haru.

"Hibird _suki_, Hibird _suki_." (Hibird suka, Hibird suka)

**Kamis**

Haru kini berada di ruang kerja Hibari dengan wajah yang mulai memucat. Ia sedikit gemetar melihat pandangan Hibari yang menatapnya tajam seakan berkata 'kami korosu' dan akan memangsanya saat ia lengah.

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

Mata keabuan Hibari melirik sedikit pada burung kuning yang dari tadi menyanyikan lagu Namimori dengan senangnya.

"Hahi? Apanya yang apa, Hibari-san?"

"Pita bodoh di rambut keren itu."

Haru terjingkat sedikit dan kemudian memandang Hibird yang masih mengenakan pita pink pemberiannya. Bukankah Hibird menjadi sangat lucu? Cepol di ujung rambutnya dengan pita pink benar-benar sangat lucu, bukan? Hibird saja, mungkin sepaham dengan pemikiran Haru.

Namun tidak dengan Tuannya.

"Itu bukan pita bodoh, Hibari-san. Pita itu sangat manis buat Hibird-chan desu."

"Lepaskan saat ini juga, atau…kami korosu."

"Hahi?"

**Jumat**

Tidak ada yang terjadi di hari ini. Haru harus lembur karena manager toko kue di mana ia bekerja sedang sakit. Alhasil, ia tidak bisa "menemani" Hibird hari ini. Haru benar-benar kecewa tidak bisa bersama Hibird, atau mungkin ia merasa kecewa karena tidak bisa bertemu tuannya. Hah, jangan bodoh Haru, untuk apa ia merasa kecewa karena tidak bisa menemani Hibari. Menggelikan. Ia kemudian menyibukkan dirinya sendiri sambil menata beberapa shortcake yang tidak terjual hari ini ke dalam lemari kaca sambil berdendang kecil.

_Duk, duk_.

"Hahi? Suara apa itu?" ia sedikit menjerit kecil saat mendengar suara benturan kecil. Dilihatnya jarum jam pada jam tua besar itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.00. Ia sedikit gemetar, kenapa sampai semalam ini sang manager belum juga pulang? Berulang kali ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya namun tetap saja getir-getir rasa takut itu masil meringkuh hatinya yang rapuh. Suara benda yang berbenturan itu masih saja tidak berhenti, membuat jantungnya berdegup keras.

_Brak._

Jantungnya serasa ingin melompat keluar mendengar bunyi keras yang terdengar seperti sesuatu yang jatuh dari ketinggian. Tangan mungilnya kini semakin gemetar dan mata hazelnya melirik sekitar untuk mencari sesuatu yang sekiranya bisa ia gunakan sebagai alat untuk melindungi diri. Namun, belum sempat ia mendapatkan benda untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri, lampu toko kue itu tiba-tiba padam. Oh tidak. Haruskah ia lari? Kalau ia lari dan terjadi sesuatu pada toko kue ini, ia tidak akan bisa mendapatkan penghasilan untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba siluet dalam kegelapan muncul mengagetkan dirinya. Siluet itu seperti tubuh laki-laki, ia yakin. Ia kemudian berjalan mundur menjauhi siluet yang semakin mendekatinya.

"_Dare desu ka?_(Siapa itu?)" teriaknya dengan suara yang bergetar. Oh, dia berharap pria itu tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada dirinya.

"Haru-chan, tenang ini aku."

Suara itu terdengar sangat familiar baginya. Dalam sekejap rasa takutnya menghilang begitu saja saat mendengar suara itu.

"Maneejaa-san?(Manager-san?)"

Pria itu terkekeh kecil, "Tentu saja ini aku, Haru-chan."

Pria itu kemudian melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh Haru dan mulai menarik resleting pakaian maid yang digunakan Haru. Haru terkesiap, saat merasakan resleting pakaiannya mulai terbuka dan bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat dari napas managernya.

"Maneejaa-san, hentikan!"

Haru berusaha melawan namun apa daya, tubuhnya terlampau kecil dibanding managernya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa melawan rengkuhan yang sangat menjijikkan dari managernya.

"Maneejaa-san, hentikan! Haru bukan gadis yang seperti itu! Hentikan!"

Namun pria itu tetap saja melakukan aksinya, menciumi leher Haru dan menjilatnya. Haru sangat takut, benar-benar ketakutan. Ia berharap Hibari ada di hadapannya dan menyelamatkannya sekarang. Namun pada kenyataannya, tidak ada Hibari saat ini, yang ada hanyalah dirinya sendiri dan pria mabuk yang dikenal sebagai managernya itu.

Haru masih berusaha melawan perilaku liar pria itu dan menggigit keras daun telinga sang manager hingga darah mengalir dan manager mabuk itu berteriak keras menjauhi Haru, melepaskan kedua tangannya yang merengkuh tubuh Haru.

Napasnya kini naik turun. Rasa takut benar-benar melingkupinya. Ia harus mencari jalan keluar dari tempat ini. Matanya bergerak liar menerawang kegelapan, mencari jalan tikus yang bisa digunakannya untuk lari. Didapatinya sebuah kursi besi yang berada di samping jendela kaca tanpa trails yang tidak jauh darinya. Dengan segera, ia berlari ke arah kursi itu dan mengangkat kursi besi itu dengan tenaga yang ada dan kemudian kursi besi itu dihantamkannya ke jendela kaca itu agar pecah.

_Prang._

Jendela itu berhasil dipecahkan namun lubang yang terbentuk terlalu kecil untuk dilewati manusia seukurannya. Ia kemudian mengayunkan kursi itu agar menghantam kaca kembali namun belum sempat kursi itu menghantam kaca, kedua tangan managernya berhasil memerangkapnya kembali.

"Haru-chan...haaahh…jangan takut…aku akan membuatmu senang!"

Rasa panik kembali menghantuinya. Ia berteriak keras meminta tolong, ia berteriak berulang kali memanggil nama_nya_ dengan suara yang benar-benar dilingkupi rasa takut, suara yang bila di dengar akan membuat siapa saja merasa iba.

"HIBARI-SAAAN!"

Haru kemudian memutar tubuhnya agar pria itu menghantam kaca dan mendorong tubuh pria itu ke belakang dengan tenaganya yang tersisa untuk memecah kaca itu dengan sempurna, agar ia bisa keluar dari tempat menyeramkan ini.

Saat kaca-kaca itu pecah, ia merasakan serpihan-serpihan kaca itu menancap pada kulitnya dan menggores wajah perawannya. Sakit. Rasanya benar-benar sakit.

_Haru memang ceroboh desu, padahal dia masih belum menikah, tapi tubuhnya sudah tidak akan sesempurna dulu desu…_

Setelah itu, ia tidak merasakan apapun selain benturan keras punggungnya pada aspal dan seringai wajah managernya yang masih bisa bangkit.

Gelap. Gelap.

Dingin.

Setelah itu ia tidak merasakan dan melihat apapun lagi kecuali suara managernya yang berteriak kesakitan dan kata yang paling disukainya, _"kami korosu"_

**7 Days**

_Dulu, Haru sempat bermimpi ingin menjadi seorang puteri…_

_Lalu Haru akan bertemu sang pangeran berkuda putih dan hidup bahagia selamanya…_

_Namun kini, hidup Haru sudah berubah…_

_Tidak akan ada lagi…pangeran yang mau bersama seorang puteri dengan banyak goresan di wajahnya seperti Haru…_

_Ditambah lagi…Haru hanya anak yatim piatu…_

"_Ojou-sama?_(Nona?)"

_Hahaha…Haru pasti bermimpi…mana mungkin ada yang mau memanggil Haru, ojou-sama…_

_Ini pasti mimpi…_

"Ojou-sama, anda sudah sadar?"

_Eh?_

Haru kemudian membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati sosok seorang wanita berusia sekitar 30 tahun yang memandangnya dengan wajah lega. Rambut wanita itu disangul dan kerutan-kerutan wajahnya sudah mulai terlihat. Haru merasakan kepalanya sangat sakit saat merasakan silaunya sinar mentari yang menusuk matanya. Ia kemudian melihat sekeliling. Di mana dia? Apa dia sedang di penginapan? Tempat ini terasa sangat asing baginya, sebuah kamar yang didesign dengan aksen jepang yang sangat kental. Tatami, futon,shoji, kaligrafi dan vas bunga yang berada di pojok ruangan. Hah, sebenarnya di mana dia sekarang?

"Ojou-sama, apa anda sudah sadar? Kalau iya, tolong katakan sesuatu."

Haru mengembalikan pandangannya pada wanita asing itu. Ia menangguk kecil dan wanita itu tersenyum lega.

"Di mana aku?"

Belum sempat wanita itu membuka mulut, burung kuning kecil yang sangat dikenalnya terbang mengelilingi ruangan. Haru merasa sangat terkejut melihat burung kecil itu ada di sampingnya. Ia berusaha lagi mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya waktu lalu, dan membuat rasa takut kembali melingkupinya. Tubuhnya gemetar.

"Ojou-sama…ojou-sama…!"

"Miwako!"

Suara itu membuat Haru semakin terkejut. Matanya langsung bergerak ke sumber datangnya suara yang sangat menghangatkan jiwanya itu. Dan hazelnya membelalak tidak percaya. Dikuncinya padangan itu lekat-lekat dan air mata mulai menggantung di pelupuk matanya. Dilihatnya wanita yang bernama Miwako itu berjalan mendekati orang yang sangat dinantikannya.

"Obocchama!"

Air mata Haru sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi, mengalir sangat deras dengan isakan-isakan yang semakin lama semakin menjadi. Dengan kekuatan yang seadanya, ia bangkit meski harus melawan rasa sakit yang merajamnya. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah rasa aman dari ketakutannya itu. Ia kemudian berlari dan melemparkan tubuhnya pada pria itu, memeluknya seakan ia akan menghilang dari pandangannya esok hari, menangis sejadi-jadinya pada dada bidang pria itu. Haru ingin pria itu tahu betapa takutnya ia.

"Hibari-saaan…!"

Dan betapa Haru sangat menantikannya saat itu.

"Dasar _herbivore_ malas. Sadarlah, ini sudah **Minggu**."

* * *

**Chariot330 :** Gaje…Maafkan kegaje-an cerita ini. Maaf karena saya kelamaan update cerita ini! MAAF! Oya, sekedar info tambahan aja, bagi orang jepang (yang saya tau) kalau wanita yang belum menikah itu harus dijaga banget, jangan sampe ada luka/goresan yang berbekas pada wanita itu karena akan dianggap oleh keluarga sang pria seperti barang "cacat". Makanya Haru ngerasa desperate banget kalo di tubuhnya banyak luka gores karena pecahan kaca itu. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa membuat saya bahagia selain REVIEW dan SUPPORT anda semua! ONEGAI!


End file.
